Vanilla Mangoes
by Edo-kun's Angel
Summary: Al gets his body back, Roy is Fuhrer and Ed has finally returned! He still has his auto mail limbs, but he's happy to be back. Roy X Ed Yaoi On Hold for now... Will update later
1. The Dream of Truth

_Disclaimer:I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, nor do I own any of the characters. This is just a story. Do not sue me. I own nothing._

**Chapter 1: _The Dream of Truth_**

It was the middle of the night. Ed awoke, finding himself drenched in sweat from a nightmare that he would just as soon wish to forget.

The only problem was, that this wasn't the first time he had this dream. With all his travels, he found it hard to accept what was going on. He turned to see the familiar body lying next to him.

It was still new, having Roy beside him. It only happened recently and with Al finally getting his body back, Ed was relieved to have the Colonel next to him. It made him forget about the nightmares and focus on the man who he had been in love with for years. His dream of being with Mustang was now a reality. It seemed like a dream when Roy finally told Ed of his feelings. Not that Ed was surprised in any way; he already had some suspicions of this earlier. Roy did tend to have him go on many missions and always greeted Ed the same way when he returned. Not to mention all of the 'short' jokes he made just to get Ed flustered.

Roy stirred slightly, making Ed break his train of thought. He looked at how beautiful Roy looked while he was sleeping. He smiled slightly, wishing this feeling would never go away. Eventually, he let sleep claim him once again and he snuggled closer to Roy.

"I hope this never ends Roy. I want us to stay like this forever." Ed said with a sleepy yawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed woke up again, this time to an alarm. He rolled over only to find an empty space next to him. He then listened intently, when he heard the shower going he knew where Roy had gone off to. He rose and put on some clothes and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee for the Colonel.

A few minutes passed and Mustang emerged from the bedroom in his oh so familiar uniform. He sat down at the table, where Ed promptly placed his coffee and eggs in front of him. Sitting in his own chair, he started at his meal silently, only pausing to look at his lover and see if he was enjoying the meal Ed had made. Sure enough, Roy was very happy and gave a very happy kiss after the meal was finished.

"Be careful, you may just start something here Colonel." Said Edward playfully.

"So what if I do? I won't be demoting myself for being a little late, now will I?" Roy replied in a sultry voice.

Have I forgotten to mention that Roy is the Fuhrer? Ed is the only one who gets to call Mustang Colonel anymore, for obvious reasons. Also, Ed is now living with him (if you didn't already guess) and the two have been together for a couple of months. Enjoy!

"I'd rather not get a call from Hawkeye about how I should stop delaying you in the morning. She's very scary when she's mad you know."

"I know only too well, my little alchemist." Roy answered with a smirk.

"**_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE HIM BECAUSE HE'S SHORTER THAN FRESHLY CUT GRASS?_**" Ed yelled back.

This was responded by a quick kiss from Mustang. "I surely said nothing of the sort, but if you insist on getting _so_ riled up, then I deserve another kiss."

"For once, I couldn't agree more wit-"

Roy leaned in closely against Ed and gave him a deep kiss that ended too soon in his opinion. But he did have work and Hawkeye was always finding ways to get him to do some form of paperwork at the office. He figured that if he didn't get it over with now, he'd have twice as much tomorrow. This would put a wrench in his plans to….. Never mind, you'll find out in due time.

"Now I must really be going. I brought home some new books for you last night so you can keep busy while I'm gone." Roy said to the severely disappointed man still sitting at the kitchen table. "If you think of something you need, just call and I'll bring it home when I can. Try not to be too bored, okay Ed?"

Ed responded with a slight shrug and gave Roy one more kiss before letting him leave for the office. As soon as the door was closed, he started to clean up and do the dishes.

"No matter how many times we do this, it never ceases to amaze me how much I love you Roy." Ed said to himself. Afterwards, he went in search of the new alchemy books that Mustang had brought home for him and settled down to read.


	2. A Day at the Office

_Disclaimer:I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, nor do I own any of the characters. This is just a story. Do not sue me. I own nothing._

**Chapter 2:_ A Day at the Office_**

Roy sighed heavily. He had always wondered where that woman had gotten her energy from. He never dared to ask however, for fear of being shot at.

Everywhere he turned, she was there, waiting with more papers for him to review and sign.

"How am I supposed to get home tonight," Roy said to himself, "if she's around every turn handing me more work? I thought that when I became Fuhrer, I would have less paperwork, not more!"

Roy sighed again. He thought of Ed, being stuck at home with the books Roy had brought him. It had only been a few months since they started living together at Roy's place.

Nobody seemed to mind them being together. Sure, a few were _upset_, but nothing to really worry about. His team defiantly had no problem with their relationship. In fact, they completely supported it. This surprised both he and Ed, but it made them happy to know they had so many friends.

"Were we really that obvious?" Roy asked no one in particular.

I wonder what Ed is up to. Maybe I should have brought him more alchemy books to read. He is a fast learner and he reads quickly as well.

The phone rang, which made Roy jump slightly. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

_Who could be calling me?_ Roy thought.

"Hey, Colonel," said a voice Roy knew only too well.

"Hey, Ed. What's up? Did you need something?" He asked in a gentle voice.

He had detected a hint of sadness in the younger alchemist's voice when he replied.

"No, I was just bored and I wanted to hear your voice. I finished those books and I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Roy sighed again, but this time his lips curved into a knowing smirk. He had been right about Ed finishing those books after all. He would have to find some new ones for his companion later.

Then the idea struck him.

"If you feel up to it, I could have Havoc pick you up and bring you here. I have plenty of books here and I _could_ let you look at my _personal_ collection." Roy purred into the phone.

"Sure, it sounds like a good plan," Ed replied in a more cheerful voice. "Maybe we could stop for dinner on the way home," he added in an alluring tone.

This got Mustang excited, inwardly of course, and he started to smile a little more. His eyes turned soft and you could really see the blue in them.

"We'll have to see about that. I still have a lot of paperwork to do. Besides, you would need to bring me clothes to wear. I absolutely refuse to go to a restaurant with you in this uniform." Roy stated playfully.

"You didn't seem to mind that the other night," Ed replied.

Hawkeye decided to back away from the Fuhrer's door at that point. She glanced down at the stack of papers in her hand.

_I think I'll leave these for tomorrow. He deserves a break every now and then. He'll thank me later_, she thought to herself. Inside, she was smiling and felt relieved that Mustang had finally found happiness with Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on Roy's door.

"Enter!" he said in his best military voice.

The door opened slowly and Ed came inside the room, closing the door behind him. Roy looked up from his desk and stared at the man in front of him. Ed walked over to the couch and sat down, placing a, _rather large_, bag next to himself.

"It's your clothes," he said bluntly, reading Roy's thoughts. "I thought you were busy with your paperwork, or are you just looking for an excuse to stare at me?"

Roy closed his mouth. Had he been staring? He didn't realize it. Nevertheless, he composed himself and started to get back to work. At a faster pace than he started, he finished all but a few annoying pages when something caught Ed's eyes.

Ed slowly walked over to the bookshelf and started to read the bindings of the rare and old books. It never ceased to amaze Roy how bright Edward was. The man was now 23 years old and Roy was, shamefully, 37. The age difference was nothing compared to the experience that he gained in those years. He still felt old next to Ed, but his subordinates thought otherwise. They said he acted as if he was 25 years old. He knew that they were flattering him and he didn't care to address the matter.

"What's this?" Edward asked, "I don't think I've heard of this one before."

Roy, now broken out of his thoughts, stood up and walked over to where Ed was standing.

"I don't think I've read that yet, but you are most certainly welcome to it. I'm almost done and if Hawkeye has no more papers for me, we may be able to go to dinner after all." Roy said with a satisfied smile in his face.

Ed turned his head slightly, so he could face the Fuhrer. A playful look crept into his eyes.

"I think I have a better idea." He purred into Roy's ear.

Roy blushed as he put his arms around his lover. As Ed pulled back slightly, bringing his face closer, Roy knew what he wanted. He knew he wanted it and he was close enough to get it.

"You should know better than to get too close to me," Roy whispered, his eyes half closed.

"Who says I didn't remember, Colonel?"

They drew closer to each other and were about to kiss when the door suddenly flew open.


	3. The Company You Keep

I'm soooooo happy that you guys like my story. I've never done this before and you guys are very encouraging. And to answer a question, Alphonse is in the story and will appear later in the story. Well, enjoy this chapter and keep those reviews coming! I have no life, so seeing others enjoy my work makes me happy.

_Disclaimer:I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, nor do I own any of the characters. This is just a story. Do not sue me. I own nothing._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3: _The Company You Keep_**

"Hey Roy!" shouted an over-eager Hughes, who had yet to look up and see the two standing there. "I just got some new pictures of my _darling_ Elicia. I was wondering if you want..ed…to.." he slowly looked up from his pictures of his daughter, only to see a mortified Fuhrer and the _very,** very**_ scary Edward Elric staring back at him.

"Hey Ed, how are you? I didn't know you were here," he said sheepishly, "do you want to see the pictures too?"

Ed glared at the man, half daring him to take a step toward him.

"That's okay Hughes. I can see them another time. Fuhrer Mustang and I were discussing something important. If you wouldn't mind…"

Hughes cut him off.

"It'll only take a sec. Here she is on her new bike. Oh, and here she is in her sundress in the park." Hughes showed him the pictures with an abnormal smile on his face. He knew Ed was mad and if he didn't act soon, then he would be thrown out. Literally. He had to think of a way out.

"Why are you still here?"

A strong voice came from behind and Hughes nearly jumped to the ceiling.

"I was just leaving actually. I'll see you on Monday, Roy! Goodnight Edward!"

With that, Hughes fled the room. He hadn't even noticed he dropped his pictures when he left. He wouldn't _dare_ go back there.

As the door slammed shut, Roy walked over and locked it. He had that look in his eyes again. Edward didn't mind, however. In fact, he encouraged it. He gave Roy a hungry look and sat down on the couch. Roy walked over and picked up the bag that was in his way.

"Be careful with that," said Ed, "I put a surprise in it for later."

This peaked Roy's interest and he arced his eyebrow.

"What kind of surprise?" he asked as he put his arms around Ed once again.

"You'll see," Ed said playfully. "Now where were we?"

Ed then pulled Roy closer and planted a kiss on his lips. Roy reciprocated with a kiss of his own. Soon they were lying on the couch, trying to get Roy's jacket off. Ed was struggling with the buttons and it was aggravating him to no end.

"Damn buttons," he muttered. "I should just rip them off. You have more jackets at home, _right_?" he asked earnestly.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Fullmetal. I don't mind if you ruin this one. I'll be changing my clothes later anyway so we can go out to dinner later." Roy replied with a sparkle in his eye.

This made Edward _very_ happy. He clapped his hands together, turned the buttons into dust, and pulled open the jacket with ease. He leaned down to kiss Roy again and found the older man only too willing to ignore the work on his desk.

After they had gotten both ed's and Roy's shirts off, there was another soft knock on the door.

"Just ignore it," Ed said to Roy, "You locked the door anyway so they can't get in. Don't even _think_ about getting off this couch either. Otherwise, I won't be very happy," he added with a sly smirk.

Roy, then, continued kissing the youngeralchemist while the person on the other side of the door kept knocking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What could he be doing in there? I hope he finished his paperwork, or Hawkeye will come after **me**._ Havoc sighed. This shouldn't be new. This wasn't the first time Roy locked his door. But, the fact that it was almost time to go and it was still locked made him worry.

He knocked once more and then finally gave up. There was no way he was gettingin there or getting them out. He sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag and waited. If he was lucky, they might remember that they had plans for dinner.

He stood up once again and knocked on the door as loud as he could.

"Sir, it's me, Havoc. I'm here to pick you and Edward up and bring you two to your dinner date. If you don't mind, sir, I was wondering if we could leave soon. It's getting pretty late," he said in the loudest voice he could muster.

He heard a moan come from inside and half wished he hadn't said anything. He then heard footsteps and the door unlock. It opened to find a very angry Edward and a newly dressed Roy. He sighed when Ed pouted and mentioned something about a few more minutes. Jean just smiled at him.


	4. The Tears That Flowed

Well, here it is, my fourth chapter. I never thought I would make it this far. To answer the question about the fraternazation thing, He's Fuhrer, who's going to report him and besides, when did he ever worry about it beforeEdward? As to the title, it has to do with their personalities.Now, that's all you guys get for now, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. It took me forever to think of a good ending to it. Tell me what you think. Review, Review, Review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, nor do I own any of the characters. This is just a story. Do not sue me if you do not like it._

**Chapter 4: _The Tears That Flowed_**

They were quite a pair, Ed and Roy. Both were accomplished alchemists and held a high regard for each other's talents. Though, neither one of them was thinking about that right now. Roy now had the upper hand in the conversation. They had been fighting again and Ed started to have another fit when Roy asked him.

"WHAT?" Ed asked. "What did you just ask me?"

Roy shook his head and sighed. Maybe he had asked too soon. He had planned on waiting until tonight and asking after they finished a dinner that Roy made. He took a deep breath and asked again. This time with a little more confidence.

"Will you marry me?" the Flame Alchemist looked into the eyes of his lover as he said these heartfelt words.

Ed was taken a back and was shocked by the question. He had considered that this might come up in a conversation, but he never thought it would come up after a few months.

"Are you serious?" he asked back in a hushed voice.

"As about serious as a person who hates commitment as much as I do can be. Why would you think I wasn't?" Roy answered.

"It's just that...well, I didn't think you would ask me so soon. It just threw me off, that's all." Ed stated with a slight huff.

"Well, I'm asking you now. Will you marry me?" Roy asked with expressive eyes.

Ed thought for a moment, which barely lasted a second, before answering him.

"Yes..,Yes, I'll marry you." He answered to the man kneeling before him.

Roy pulled the ring from the box it was in and placed it on Ed's ring finger. He smiled as he did this. He was very happy that he had finally gotten Ed to give him a straight answer for once. He looked up at Ed's face. He saw tears forming and he started to wrap his arms around the man he loved.

"I love you so much, Roy Mustang," Ed managed to squeak out between his tears of joy and happiness.

"I love you too, Edward Elric!" replied Roy, who was also starting to cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse just stared at his brother with wide eyes.

"And that's how it happened, Al." Ed told his obviously stunned brother.

"So.., do we have your blessing?" Roy asked sincerely.

"Huh? Why would you need my blessing?" Al asked.

"Because, you're the only family I have, Al. Besides, if your not okay with it," Ed paused. He turned to look away from both Roy and Al so they didn't see his face. He continued, "Then we won't do it."

Alphonse thought for a moment while Roy, felt stunned.

_What did he mean _'_we won't do it_' , Roy thought. He then stared sown at his hands with a half-hurt look on his face. It wouldn't have meant any _big_ changes. They were already living together and Al had been okay with that. When they told Al of their relationship, Al had seemed overjoyed.

"**I didn't know my opinion didn't count! And here I thought that I _was_ family!**" a half-angry voice said.

Ed froze and turned pale as the voice spoke as Roy slowly turned his head around to see who it was.

What he saw, made him afraid. **_VERY_** afraid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? I can take flames, but hopefully you all liked it. And, justto let you know, I will try to post at least once a week. I was just really excited to start my story that I ended up with four chapters in aweek and a half. Well, don't forget to review. Please?


	5. Thy Name is Fear

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own FMA, I have no money. Don't sue me, you won't get anything._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: _Thy Name is Fear_**

Edward slowly turned his head to see one of the few people who scared him.

"Hey Winry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't know you were home. How have you been?"

He looked for the weapon she always seemed to have. When he didn't see it, he relaxed slightly. Roy, however, stayed tense. He was closer to Winry and the most likely to get hurt if she was upset.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted. "Why would you only ask Al for permission? Why didn't you tell me you two were this serious?"

"I didn't know you were so sensitive about this," Ed whimpered. "Besides, you never asked about our relationship before. I didn't think it mattered that much to you."

"Of course it matters," she said as she started to cry. "It always mattered."

At this, Roy got up and walked over to her. He was about to comfort her and hug her when she gave him a glare that asked if he had a death wish. He slowly backed away with his hands up, trying not to anger her further.

"Clearly you didn't want to tell her until had permission. Right, Fullmetal?" he said as he hid behind both Ed and Al.

"You could have at least called and said you were coming here. I could have prepared something for us to eat. It's been a while since we've eaten together." She said earnestly.

"Why don't you and Roy go cook dinner then, while we work this out. Then we can talk about this together over a nice home cooked meal," Al said cheerfully, making Winry lose her steam. She just couldn't stay mad when he smiled like that. It didn't matter _who_ she was angry with.

She turned around and started walking to the kitchen with Mustang following. _If the country could see their leader now_, she thought,_ I wonder what they would say if they knew this side of the Fuhrer?_

There was no use in getting into a fight with her, Roy knew. It would only make things worse. He watched as she took out the ingredients for Ed's favorite dish. Roy blinked at the secret ingredient, milk. He had tried many different ways to get Ed to drink milk, but he had been thwarted each time.

"Ready?" Winry asked the man, who was in deep thought.

"Sure," he replied with his sickeningly sweet smile.

They started cooking without another word. Both were focused on their own task and tried not to disturb one another.

"You know he's not going to deny Ed happiness, right? You two are as good as married. You should stop worrying already," she said bluntly to Roy.

He had to admit, she did get straight to the point. He almost missed having people talk to him like that. Almost. It had been a while before his own team treated him like they did before he became the man he was today. It was refreshing.

"I only know that they wish for each others happiness. Ed won't go through with it unless Al is completely okay with the situation," he said with a smirk. "Though the only thing really changing will be the fact that he will be wearing a ring."

"You're wrong," said a strong female voice. "If it were really that simple, we wouldn't be here."

Roy froze once again. He didn't turn his head this time. He didn't even move. He knew who was behind him, and he didn't dare make her mad. She was more frightening than the girl he was cooking with.

"Izumi!" Winry screamed, as she hugged the woman standing in her doorway.

He suddenly wished he had Edward next to him. Though what he could do to ease his fears was uncertain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! glad you like the story so far. I'm doing two updates this week, only because I was so inspired. Hope you like them. Don't forget to review!


	6. Secret Behind Madness

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own FMA, I have no money. Don't sue me, you won't get anything._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: _Secret Behind Madness_**

Ed and Al settled down on the couch as Roy and Winry entered the kitchen. There was an uneasy silence in the room. When Ed finally spoke up, it made Al jump slightly in surprise.

"So, what do you think? Should I do it?"

"I think that you should be happy Nii-san. So, if it makes you happy, then, yes you should do it," Al said softly.

"That's not what I'm asking you," Ed stated.

He gave his brother that lost puppy look that always seemed to work on Alphonse. Al returned with his own, _that won't work in this situation_, look. Ed didn't cave in, instead he added big sad eyes with a pouting lip and a small, almost inaudible whimper. This was a method that he usually reserved for Roy, but since this was a special situation, he decided to use it on his brother instead. Al caved first.

"You know, it's not fair when you do that," Al said.

Ed responded with a triumphant smirk, knowing he had won.

"So, we have your blessing then?" he asked earnestly.

"Of course, you have my blessing. Now, can we talk about who's going to be the bride?" Alphonse said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Edward blushed heavily and started to reply when he heard Winry scream a name. a name that made both he and Al shiver. Ed stood and walked to the kitchen. He stayed hidden and listened to the conversation between his fiancée and his teacher.

"Why are you here, Izumi?" Roy asked. "I don't remember asking you to come."

"I didn't come for you, Roy-chan. I came for one of my students," She retorted.

"Don't call me that! I'm not little anymore. Don't forget that I'm the Fuhrer now! You should show your leader some respect!" he yelled back. He didn't notice Ed and Al standing behind the door.

At this point, both Edward and Alphonse were wondering how Roy knew their teacher and why Izumi addressed the Fuhrer so casually. Ed had never seen Roy so upset at someone like this. He wanted to step in, but he continued to listen. He needed to find out what was going on.

"What did you mean, _'one of my students'_? who was your student?" Roy asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Why, Ed and Al, of course. However, I'm just here for Ed today," she said in a smooth voice Ed could have sworn he had heard before. Then it clicked. Roy had used the same smoothness when Ed had become a State Alchemist. Why did they sound the same? Ed decided to step in and find out.

"Hey teacher. To what do we owe this surprise visit?" he asked with a smile.

Roy was startled, wondering how long they had been listening. He also wondered if he should tell them what was going on. Obviously, both the boys knew her, so she wouldn't just go away. He might as well tell the truth. There was no point in hiding it any longer.

Roy regained his composure. Before Izumi had a chance to speak, he turned to Ed and started to tell him.

"Ed, there's something I think you should know. It's about Izumi and me. She's.." he paused and drew a breath. "She's my older sister."

Ed looked dumbstruck, as did Al and Winry. Ed spoke first.

"What do you mean she's your sister? Is this a sick joke?" he said in astonishment.

"I can assure you it's no joke," Izumi said. "I had no idea you two knew each Roy-chan here. Much less that you loved him Edward. We were never that close."

Ed blinked in disbelief. Could it be true? Was his teacher really Roy's older sister?

"Excuse me," Edward said to everyone. He grabbed Roy's sleeve and pulled him along. They walked outside and somehow made it to the riverside. He sat down and Roy followed the motion.

"Why didn't you tell me about Izumi-sensei before?" Ed asked. "Why didn't you tell me about your family?"

Roy sighed and looked at the sky. He noticed the stars were unusually bright that night.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you knew her. I haven't even seen my family since before the war in Ishbal. She didn't like the fact I wanted to become a 'dog of the military'," Roy sobbed. It was the closest Roy had ever been to tears. At least when Ed was around. "Are you mad?"

"No, just surprised is all." Ed replied. "But, I think I can deal with her as long as I have you." He added a sweet smile and leaned against Roy's shoulder. He then looked at the sky, losing himself in a daydream.

He didn't notice when Roy put his hand on Ed's shoulder, or when he pulled Ed to his chest. When Ed looked up, however, he realized Roy had a far away look in his eyes. He too, was looking at the stars.

"Roy?"

Roy turned and looked at Ed. His eyes were soft. Ed tilted his head up and kissed him before he had time to think. After a moment, Roy kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ed, pulling him closer.

"I wonder what's taking Nii-san so long. His food is getting cold," Al asked aloud.

Everyone just looked at each other and laughed.


	7. This Too, Is love

I'm so glad you all like my story so much! It makes me very happy! Well, as a treat, here's the next chapter. I know it's early but I just couldn't hepl myself. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer:Don't own it, wish I did, then I would be rich. But I don't, so don't think about sueing, you won't get anything, I'm that poor._**

* * *

**Chapter 7: _This Too, is Happiness_**

When the two returned from the riverside, they tiptoed into the kitchen to retrieve the food they had neglected only hours before. Both were hungry and almost regretted missing dinner. Almost. Roy took the food outside while Ed went to get a tent, blankets and pillows. Both had decided it was safer to sleep outside that night, considering Izumi had taken their room.

While Roy heated the food, Ed set up the tent and blankets for sleeping.

"So, when should we do it?" Ed asked.

"Not right now. We have dinner to eat. Maybe afterwards," Roy replied, smirking.

"Not that! The wedding!" Ed said with a raised voice and red cheeks. "Is that _all_ you think about?"

"I was kidding, Edward," Roy said smoothly. "I knew what you meant. I was thinking maybe this spring or early summer. What do you think?"

"Maybe late spring. It's nice out around that time." Ed stated. "Can it be outside?"

"Why?" Roy asked, as he started eating.

Ed sat down and grabbed his bowl. "It should be obvious, but, I guess it's because I don't like churches." Ed sighed when he said this, getting a distant look in his eyes.

Roy paused and moved closer to Ed. "Sure, you can have it however you want," he said. "But, I have only one condition," he added with a smirk.

"What's that?" Ed asked, knowing he might regret getting his way.

"Agree with me and I'll tell you," Roy said, purring into Ed's ear.

"Fine, I agree. Now what's the condition?"

"You are to be the 'bride' in the wedding. That's the condition." Roy said smiling.

"Why me!" Ed shrieked. "Why can't _you_ be the bride?"

"One, because you already agreed. Two, I'm still taller than you, if only by a few inches. And finally, three, I wouldn't look good in a dress," he said with a sweet smile, hoping Ed didn't notice that he had been called short. He then noticed the younger man blushing.

"You think that I would look good in a dress?" he asked quietly.

Roy nodded, unsure how to take this reaction.

"Guess that answers Al's question." He said, somewhat amused at the thought.

At this, Roy raised his eyebrow, wondering just what Ed and Al had been talking about while he was cooking with Winry.

"Never mind. I was half expecting you to say that anyway," Ed stated. "And you're right, I did agree. But, whatever I say goes! Got it?" he gave Roy the look of someone winning an argument with pride.

"I understand completely, Edward. Whatever you want is yours to have." This made Ed very happy.

When they finished eating, they went inside the tent and got under their blankets. They then snuggled close to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

Ed awoke from his nightmare. Sweat dripped from his hair. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his human hand. He looked over at his lover, who was sleeping peacefully.

"I thought I was over this," he said, tears starting to form in his eyes. He got up and walked into the house for a glass of water. After finishing, he dried his hair with a towel and walked onto the porch.

"I think I'll take a walk. I haven't seen Mom in a while," he said to himself. He glanced over at Roy, who was still sleeping. He sighed and started walking down the road.

He stared at the stone, trying to remember her. He was so fixated that he didn't hear Roy come up behind him. Roy put his arms around the shivering man and pulled him close, wrapping them around Ed gently.

"How did you find me?" Ed asked.

"I woke up as you started walking here," Roy replied. "I followed you. I was worried."

Ed turned to look Roy in his eyes and saw that this was in fact, true. He tried to shrug it off, "I'm fine. I just needed some air," he lied.

"Was it that dream again?" Roy asked. "It was, wasn't it? You can tell me about it if you want."

Ed shivered again and pulled closer to Roy, placing his head on Roy's chest.

"I don't know if I should. It doesn't feel like a dream. It's more like a reoccurring nightmare," Ed said, his voice shaking.

"It might help," Roy said sweetly. "Besides, I hate seeing you like this. Tell me what's wrong. Please?"

Ed sighed and looked into Roy's eyes once more. "Maybe…," he said. "But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not even Al." Ed's eyes were shaking with intense emotion.

"I swear to you, I won't tell another soul," Roy said seriously.

"Okay then," Ed said before taking a deep breath. He started telling his lover the nightmare that constantly plagued him.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. The next chapter might take a while. Just be patient. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Bye for now!

Edo-kun's Angel


	8. The Nightmare Within

Hey, it's me again.I had a stroke of genius and I just couldn't keep this off. I just finished this chapter. Literaly. But, anyways. I know I promised my friend that there would be NO homunculus in this fic, but... who else could torment Ed? Well just enjoy and let me know what you think.

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want to. OkayI might want to, nut we all know it'll never happen._

* * *

**Chapter 8: _The Nightmare Within_**

_I'm running. I know I'm running. I can't look back. I won't. _

_Ed ran through the streets, looking for a way out. He knew he couldn't stop. Not with** him** behind him. Ed ran until he was ready to collapse. But he didn't falter. He kept running, fearing what might happen if he stopped._

_I can't go back. I won't go back. I don't want to see **HIM** anymore._

_He started to cry. Tears rolled down his face as he turned another corner. He heard a scream. He ran faster, hoping he was far enough away. There was a flash of light and another scream. He kept running. Not wanting to look back._

_Nii-san! Nii-san!_

_He kept running._

_Ed! Ed!_

_He kept searching for a place to hide._

_Full Metal! Edward!_

_This wasn't happening. It just wasn't true. Al! Winry! Roy!_

_Edward. Said a softer voice._

_Mom? Mom! She's alive? No, it can't be. She can't be!_

_What's the matter, pipsqueak? Are you afraid? What could the almighty Full Metal Shrimp be afraid of? Said a sinister voice. _

_It sounded like it was enjoying the torment and guilt within Ed. Suddenly, he stopped running. He didn't want to, he just couldn't move. He was frozen stiff. He heard footsteps behind him. Growing closer. Closer. Closer._

_Ed turned his head. His eyes widened with shock as he saw **him**. He tried to scream, but his voice wouldn't come out. As **he** drew closer, Ed shut his eyes in disbelief. _

_He's dead! I know he is. He's not real, I saw him die!_

_Did you now? Did you really see me die? How can I be dead if I'm here? _

_Before Ed, stood Envy. Envy wore a smirk and transformed into one last person. This made Ed even more afraid. He saw Al, Winry, Roy and, for some reason, his mother, walk up to Envy. Each got to him at a different time but all reached the same goal. Envy looked down at the confused Edward who was unable to move._

_Don't you get it yet, Chibi-san? They don't love you anymore. You let them die. You didn't even try to prevent it. It's your fault they're here with me! They think I make a better Edward than you. Shall se test it?_

_The tears started flowing again. Al? Winry? Roy? Mom? Why are you looking at me like that? What the hell happened? What the fuck is going on here? Why are you with HIM? Why? ANSWER ME!_

_They closed around Ed, giving him less room to move. Ed couldn't breath. He started gasping for air. Envy started to laugh. It was an evil laughter. The group closed tighter around him. _

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Ed looked into Roy's eyes when he finished. He was looking for something to tell him how the man felt about this _dream_. He held back some of the more graphic things, not deeming them important enough to mention.

"…..,"

"Please say something, Roy," Ed pleaded, near tears once again.

Roy stared at his lover for a minute before acting. He pulled Ed closer and tilted his chin so Roy could look Ed in the eyes. He then moved in and kissed that man. Still holding him tight.

"I never knew," he said when the kiss broke. "I never knew. Why did you never tell me before?"

"I didn't want to worry you and I didn't think it would last as long as it has. I feel pathetic just for having it now." Ed said quietly, trying to blame himself for the nightmare.

Ed's eyes started to sag and he yawned. This made Roy pick up the younger man and carry him to the tent on his back. Ed didn't protest and went willingly. He didn't mind being carried, just this once. He felt comfortable and safe.

As Roy placed him under the blankets, he kissed Ed's forehead. "I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you. Never." Roy whispered.

With that, both alchemists went back to sleep. Neither woke until a voice called their names. A voice that was unusual to hear while out in the countryside.

Roy picked up his head. _Wait a minute. It can't be! No! Not him! Anyone but……_

Armstrong waved a hello before returning into the house.

_What the hell is **he** doing here? _Roy asked himself.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Be honest. Be brutal. Well... not too brutal. Just review. Please?

gives the puppy dog eyes, pouting lips and an almost inaudible wimper

I love you all! I live for my fans! XD


	9. Surprises

**Hello everyone! I know you're all anxious to read the newest chapter of Vanilla Mangoes. This makes me so happy that you guys really enjoy reading my story. I had writer's block when I came to this one, Armstrong isn't an easy character to work with. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. It's a bit short in my opinion, and I think it could have been better. Well, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. But if I did, Roy and Ed would always be together. -hugs Roy and Ed- _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: _Surprises_**

Roy's eyes widened in horror as he watched Armstrong enter the Rockbell home. Thoughts raced through his mind.

"What's going on?" Ed asked sleepily. "What's Armstrong doing here?"

Roy shook his head in response. He didn't know how to answer Edward. But, he certainly wanted to find out for himself.

After packing up the tent, both men walked into the house. They went into the basement and put away the camping gear. Ed began to wonder if Armstrong was really there, or if he was a figment of his over active imagination. Then Armstrong sat down at the breakfast table and both Roy and Ed realized it was really him.

"Good morning Edward Elric. Fuhrer Mustang," he said with a smile. "How nice to see you again!"

Both men smiled slightly and nodded their heads, so as not to incur a story about how manners were an Armstrong tradition or something. Ed sat down at the table. Followed slowly by Roy, who sat down next to him. During breakfast, Armstrong explained his presence in the Rockbell home. It sounded simple enough and was accepted by both men. He was there to chop some firewood for Pinako and Winry. It put their fears of Central being under attack aside and made them relieved that it wasn't a business visit.

After breakfast, Ed and Roy decided to take another walk. This time though, Winry, Izumi, and Alphonse wanted to go with them. Could they not take a hint? Oh well.

They walked the trails up to the forest. They happened upon a stream and stopped for a bit so they could fish. Ed and Al sparred a bit, while being scrutinized by Izumi. Roy watched Ed and Winry shook her head as if to say they still acted like children. She was the only one who caught any fish, proudly showing them off that evening at dinner.

The next day, Roy and Ed left for central again. They waved good-bye to the crowd of people gathered outside the Rockbell residence. As they got on the train, Roy whispered something into Ed's ear. This made the young man chuckle and whisper a reply into his lover's ear, followed by a quick kiss on the lips and blushing cheeks.

They enjoyed the ride in silence. Talking every so often so as not to be bored. After a while, Ed came up with a playful game that would keep them occupied for the rest of the trip.

They arrived at home in the evening and Ed quickly went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

_He seems very happy_, Roy thought. _I hope this feeling will last us forever. God knows we deserve it._ He started to laugh to himself. Ed took it wrong and felt his food was being criticized. After being kissed, he quieted down and finished his meal.

Before bed, Roy had been reading a book. He was deeply engrossed in it when Ed came in. he was wearing one of Roy's white military shirts. You could see his automail leg coming out from the bottom of the shirt.

"Roy?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"Hmm?" Roy grunted in reply.

Ed tried again, this time he took the book away from Roy and looked into his eyes.

"Roy?"

"Yes," Roy said. "To what do I owe this pleasure? What could you be thinking, Edward?"

"Probably the same as you right now," he replied with a smile. "Besides, I missed you."

With that, Edward leaned down and kissed Roy on the lips. Roy kissed back and started to pull Edward onto the bed, placing him next to him.

"And I thought _I_ was the mischievous one," Roy said quietly.

* * *

So what did you think? I leave some things to your own imagination because you should use it while reading a story. But alas, it may be a while before the next chapter. My brother is coming home this week and I have to get ready. Hopefully I'll be able to give you guys one more chapter before break. Don't forget to review! I have nothing else to live for, so please? gives famous puppy dog eyes


	10. Mysterious Call

**Hey Everyone! I'm back and here is a new chapter for you! Call itan early X-mas gift! Gomenasai, I know it's kinda short, but I think it turned out well. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did but I'm poor. So don't sue me! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: _Mysterious Call_**

The next morning they awoke to the phone. It was ringing for the past half hour and the person on the other end couldn't take the hint that neither Ed nor Roy wanted to answer it. After a few minutes, Ed became irritated and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

There was silence on the other end of the line. This made Ed a little nervous. He asked again into the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"What's up Ed? Who was calling us?" Roy asked.

Ed shook his head as he hung up the phone, frustrated at the prank call. He walked into the kitchen where Roy had breakfast set out for him.

"Some prank call. I hate those things. They always seem to piss me off." He answered in a grumpy tone.

"Are you sure that's what it was? Maybe it was Hughes or something?" Roy suggested.

"No, Hughes would have made some sort of sound. The person who called was silent. They didn't make any noise." He replied as he ate the food in front of him. "Wow! This is great! When did you learn this?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Roy just shook his head and smirked. He decided to have a little fun this morning. It had been a while since he teased Edward and he was sure that he was due.

"Around when you came back, my little lover."

A vein popped on Ed's forehead. "WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THAT'S SO SMALL YOU COULN'T CATCH HIM IN A NET BECAUSE HE FITS THROUGH THE HOLES IN IT?"

Roy just laughed at Ed, making him shout louder.

_Now this is my Edward, always ready to defend his height. _Roy sighed. _This is the man I'm going to marry._

Ed started to calm down. He finished his breakfast and started on the dishes. Roy went back to their room and got dressed for work. He wanted to finish early today so he could be ready for that night. It was Ed's birthday and he had another special evening planned for the young alchemist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy sighed when he got to the office. His desk was, yet again, covered in paperwork. He began to think that he would never get home. He sat down and started working with an intense look. Hawkeye hadn't brought him anymore that day. Apparently, this was all he had to do. At least, that's what he thought before it happened.

There was no warning. It just happened. He had gotten a call from the one person he never thought to hear from ever again. It made Roy afraid to speak into the phone.

"He-hello Father, what a pleasant surprise." Roy said nervously into the phone.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Pretty good huh?

Roy&Ed: -stares-

Me: What? I thought it was good!

Roy: What is my father calling me?

Me: I don't know, maybe he missed you.

Ed: Was he the one who called us before?

Me: You'll have to find out in the next chapter!

Ed: -transforms his automail into a blade- No, I wanna know NOW!

Me: -runs away- To bad you'll have to wait like everyone else! -sticks out tongue-

Please review!


	11. On Your Birthday

**Okay, I know the last chapter was the promised X-mas gift, but I had gotten inspired. I hope you gus enjoy it. **

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. Maybe I'll get it for X-mas. No, oh well, I can dream right?_

_Roy & Ed: NO!_

_Me: Damn!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: _On Your Birthday_**

As Roy entered his home that evening, he found our little alchemist asleep on the couch. Apparently, he had been reading a book and had fallen asleep. Roy stopped to look at him. The man looked absolutely beautiful. Roy let out the breath he was holding. He needed to find the courage to tell his lover something important. He needed to tell him of what transpired that day within his office walls.

_Flashback_

_"He-hello Father, what a pleasant surprise." Roy said nervously into the phone._

_"Roy? How long has it been son?" his father answered. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past few days. Where have you been?"_

_Roy tried to think of something to tell his father. Nothing came to his mind, however, so he ended up telling him the situation. He didn't include everything, like Ed being his fiancé, much less his lover. When he was finished, Roy waited for a response from the man on the other end. After a moment, a voice spoke, gentler than Roy had anticipated._

_"That sounds wonderful!" the man said. "You'll have to introduce me to the lucky lady sometime. With what your sister has told me, I was worried that it was something else!"_

'_Damn that Izumi!' Roy thought. He'd have to get back at her later, after dealing with his father of course. _

_"Why don't you come and visit for a while? It'll be nice to see you after so long," the man suggested._

_"No, that's quite-"_

_"You should bring that girl of yours with you too. I'd love to meet the future Mrs. Roy Mustang." He added with a hopeful voice. _

_At this, Roy smirked. He couldn't resist. What man could in this position? His father would know eventually, why not now? He sighed once more that day and spoke into the phone to his estranged father._

_"Sure, we'd be happy to visit you, father. I'll let E-er my fiancé know and we'll be there in a few days," he said._

_"Great!" said the excited man. "I'll be waiting for you at the station. Don't forget to call when you leave."_

_Before the man hung up, Roy asked him one more question that was bugging him. _

_"Hey, Dad?"_

_"Yes, Roy?"_

_"Did you happen to call my house this morning?"_

_"No, I didn't. But your mother tried to call you. She said she heard a young mans voice and figured she had the wrong number. Why?"_

_"It's nothing. Never mind. I'll call you later. Bye," he spoke into the receiver._

_"Bye."_

_End Flashback_

He looked again at the sleeping form of his companion, wondering what he would say. His thoughts were broken, however, by a small whimper. Roy glanced at Ed's face and noticed sweat drops on his forehead. His eyes were shut tightly while his head turned from side to side. Roy remembered these symptoms. Ed was having another nightmare.

Roy walked over to the other side of the couch and faced Ed, who was now starting to mutter things while he slept.

"No! Stop!" he screamed.

Roy extended his hand and ran his fingers through the man's hair. He gently undid the braid and let the hair fall freely around the shoulders. He then, gently picked up his lover and sat himself onto the couch. He positioned Ed's head onto his lap and continued stroking his hand through Ed's golden locks.

When Ed started to calm down a bit, Roy slowly leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"I'm here, Edward," he whispered. "I'm here. I'll never leave you."

After a few minutes, the man being comforted woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to savor the gentleness he was feeling at that moment. He was somewhat startled to see Roy sitting there holing his head in his lap. The younger man blushed slightly.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Not really." He said, blushing again.

Roy smiled and continued. He didn't ask what the nightmare had been about. He already knew. He knew how hard it was for Ed. He knew how Ed had felt.

After a while, Edward stood up. He stretched his arms and walked into the kitchen for some food. He stopped at the doorway, however, and stared at the sight in front of him. Roy smiled.

"Did you think I would forget?" he asked.

Ed turned to face Roy. Tears were running down his cheeks. He looked…happy. Not the usual, 'I'll be happy no matter what happens' Edward, but an honest to goodness, 'I don't know what to say. No one has ever done this for me before' kind of happiness. Roy smiled again, walking towards the man.

"Happy Birthday, Ed," he said as he embraced his lover. For once, Ed was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

Before Ed could give any response, Roy said something that made Ed freeze in shock.

"Ed, we need to talk about something important."

"Li-like what, Roy?" he asked, fearing the worst. He knew that no good would come of those words when spoken.

"I know who called this morning. And I have some good news and some bad news."

"Who was it?'

"My mother."

"Okay. What's the good news?"

"My parents want to meet you."

"And the bad news?" he asked cautiously.

"Well…, I don't really know how to say this."

"Just tell me already! It's not like they think I'm a girl or something."

Roy sweat dropped.

"Oh god. They do, don't they?"

Roy nodded. "But that's not all," he added.

"What else could there be?"

"We have to go visit them by the end of the week or..."

"Or...what?"

"Or they will come here and stay for a while."

At this, Ed started to laugh uncontrollably. Roy didn't dare stop him though. He wasn't so stupid as to do something suicidal. No, he would wait this out until Ed stopped. Then he would try to salvage the evening he had planned for Edward and himself. Yes, that's what he would do. At least, that's what he hoped to do.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! n,n See you guys next year! 


	12. On Their Way

This chapter is deticated to **Neo Diji**!

_Disclaimer: Do I look like I own it? No? Didn't think so...Damn my horrible luck!_

_Me: In this chapter, Ed has his dream again, but with some new scenes. Please read all of the dream, because some parts are very important to the story later on. _

_Ed: Wait, why am I having the nightmare _again

_Me: Because I said so, that's why._

_Ed: Why can't Roy have a bad dream? _

_Me: Because that wouldn't fit my story!_

_Roy: See? That's what I keep telling you!_

_Ed: Shut up! _

_Me: Don't yell at Roy, SHRIMP!_

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOWLY SEA CREATURE THAT IS SO SMALL, IT COULDN'T EVEN FEED ITSELF!

Me: Umm... You?

Ed: Gahhh! -picks up random item and throws-

Roy: -snaps fingers and incinerates item-

Me: Thanks Roy!

Roy: No problem.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: _On Our Way_**

_I'm running. I know I'm running. I can't look back. I won't. _

_Ed ran through the streets, looking for a way out. He knew he couldn't stop. Not with** him** behind him. Ed ran until he was ready to collapse. But he didn't falter. He kept running, fearing what might happen if he stopped._

_I can't go back. I won't go back. I don't want to see **HIM** anymore._

_He started to cry. Tears rolled down his face as he turned another corner. He heard a scream. He ran faster, hoping he was far enough away. There was a flash of light and another scream. He kept running. Not wanting to look back._

_Nii-san! Nii-san!_

_He kept running._

_Ed! Ed!_

_He kept searching for a place to hide._

_Fullmetal! Edward!_

_This wasn't happening. It just wasn't true. Al! Winry! Roy!_

_Edward. Said a softer voice._

_Mom? Mom! She's alive? No, it can't be. She can't be!_

_What's the matter, pipsqueak? Are you afraid? What could the almighty Full Metal Shrimp be afraid of? Said a sinister voice. _

_It sounded like it was enjoying the torment and guilt within Ed. suddenly, he stopped running. He didn't want to, he just couldn't move. He was frozen stiff. He heard footsteps behind him. Growing closer. Closer. Closer._

_Ed turned his head. His eyes widened with shock as he saw **him**. He tried to scream, but his voice wouldn't come out. As **he** drew closer, Ed shut his eyes in disbelief. _

_He's dead! I know he is. He's not real, I saw him die!_

_Did you now? Did you really see me die? How can I be dead if I'm here? _

_Before Ed, stood Envy. Envy wore a smirk and transformed into one last person. This made Ed even more afraid. He saw Al, Winry, Roy and, for some reason, his mother, walk up to Envy. Each got to him at a different time but all reached the same goal. Envy looked down at the confused Edward who was unable to move._

_Don't you get it yet, Chibi-san? They don't love you anymore. You let them die. You didn't even try to prevent it. It's your fault they're here with me! They think I make a better Edward than you. Shall se test it?_

_The tears started flowing again. Al? Winry? Roy? Mom? Why are you looking at me like that? What the hell happened? What the fuck is going on here? Why are you with HIM? Why? ANSWER ME!_

_They closed around Ed, giving him less room to move. Ed couldn't breath. He started gasping for air. Envy started to laugh. It was an evil laughter. The group closed tighter around him. _

_Why? Why are you all doing this? _

_Edward, why couldn't you make me right?_

_Ed, why did you have to leave me alone?_

_Nii-san, why didn't you keep your promise?_

_Fullmetal, why didn't you just listen to me?_

_Ed dropped to his knees. He hung his head low, covering his face with his bangs. A tear fell down his cheek. He closed his eyes._

_See Chibi-san? They **hate** you. They **loathe **you. They **despise** you._

_Ed started to shake uncontrollably. He tried to scream. To make everything disappear. Nothing came out though. He felt someone shaking him, making him want to run again. He had to get out of there. He had to go somewhere, anywhere. Just away from here._

_He transmuted his automail into the dagger and started swinging wildly. Hitting anything in his way, not caring who was hit. It didn't matter. They didn't love him anymore anyway. They were just in the way. He had to run, but they were in the way._

_Ed opened his eyes once again. He saw his friends, mother, brother, and his commanding officer, lying dead in front of him. His eyes widened in shock. Envy stood there, laughing at him._

_On his knees once again, Ed placed his head in his hands and cried. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. His shoulders shook hysterically._

Roy continued to shake Ed. He didn't like the way he was acting during this nightmare.

"Ed! Edward! Wake up, Edward!"

Ed was sweating profusely. He was having multiple spasms while he slept. Roy kept trying to wake him.

After a few more minutes, Ed stirred awake. His eyes shot open. He screamed. Roy held him close. He wrapped his arms around his lover. He ran his hand over Ed's back slowly, comforting him. He whispered soothing words into his ears. Soon, Ed quieted down and rested his head in his partners' chest. He sobbed quietly into his shirt, trying to control his emotions.

A man ran to the door of the car. He stuck his head inside, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Are you alright, Fuhrer Mustang, sir?" his voice filled with concern.

Roy shook his head, "It's nothing, carry on."

The man nodded his head and closed the door. His footsteps died out after a few moments.

Roy turned back to his shaking lover. Ed had seemed to have calmed down a bit. At least enough to start breathing normally. He lifted Ed's chin, looking into his eyes. Ed didn't try to look away. Instead, he leaned forward. Their foreheads rested against one another.

"What happened, Edward? Was it that nightmare again?"

Ed nodded. He couldn't bring himself to tell Roy of the horrors that he faced this time. He didn't want to burden him with guilt and sorrow. He just couldn't do it. He wanted Roy to be happy, after all.

* * *

Well, that sucked. I hope you guys liked it better. I was kinda rushed but I guess it turned out alright.

Ed: You're damn right it sucked!

Roy: Ed, be nice to her. Look she's crying now

Me: -whimpers slightly- I... am... not... crying... -sniff-

Ed: Oh, just suck it up!

Me: YOU SUCK IT UP! -throws wrench at his head-

Ed: What the? -gets hit with wrench-

Roy: I'll take over from here.

Me: -sniff- Thanks Roy. -sniff- I wouldn't have don't it if he weren't being so mean, though.

Roy: I know. -picks up Ed and carries him off somewhere-

Me: Well, Read and Review please! -puppy dog eyes- n.n


	13. Meeting the Family

Gomen! Gomen! I am very sorry about this chapter being sooooo late! But, I have a really good excuse! I had an accident and my arm popped out of it's socket! It hurt so much! But, I'm all better now! So, here's the new chapter. I know it's kinda short. Again, gomen! T.T

_Disclaimer: I don't remember ever owning it, but if you insist..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: _Meeting the Family_**

"This is your home, Mustang?" Ed asked, shock still apparent in his voice.

Roy only nodded solemnly to his companion. He had failed to mention to the younger man that he had come from a wealthy family. Roy never really found it important enough to bring up, since he had lost touch with his family years ago. Besides, he wasn't a part of this world any longer.

They walked up the driveway, towards the mansion. Looking up, Ed saw two figures standing on the stairs, waving at their arrival. He turned to face Roy, to see who they were, though he had assumed that those were Roy's parents. When he saw the man, he was waving in return; a stoic look was on his usually happy face. Ed sighed and mimicked the gesture.

Upon reaching the stairs, another, smaller, figure came out of the mansion. He ran up to Roy and pulled him into a big hug.

"I've missed you Nii-san!" he said to, the obviously stunned, Roy. He eventually released him and looked at the man who was standing next to him. He walked over to Ed, as if examining him for something.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Um..., well..." Ed started. "I'm Ed." He gave the boy a gentle smile. "What's your name?"

The boy returned the smile with one of his own. "My name's Tetsuki, but everyone calls me Tetsu.

"Nice to meet you, Tetsu."

The boy smiled again. "Are you a girl?" he asked innocently. "You look like a girl, but you're kinda tall."

At this, Ed's face went blank. He turned to look at Roy, who was laughing uncontrollably. Ed, in turn, glared daggers at the man. Roy stopped laughing.

"What makes you think that, Tetsu?" Roy asked, restraining another chuckle.

"Daddy said you were bringing your fiancé home. Is this her?"

Ed, again, glared daggers at the man. Roy just gave a sympathetic shrug and turned towards his brother.

"Yes, this is my fiancé." He replied. He turned to see his father and mother walking towards him. He bowed slightly, out of respect for them. Ed just nodded his head, in recognition.

He had heard of Roy's father before. He was discharged from the military after the war. He had lost an arm and was given a medal for saving the lives of thirty of his fellow soldiers on the battlefield. He was highly decorated for being a Brigadier General. Brigadier General Tom Mustang.

"Well, hello there. You must be the wonderful woman who won my son's heart!" Tom said to the younger alchemist. Ed just smiled weakly and nodded his head. He had given up trying to convince these people that he was, in fact, male. Roy's mother then spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Roy's mother, Genie. It's very nice to meet you… uh...,"

"Her name is Ed, mama." Tetsu said. "Isn't it a weird name for a girl?"

Roy laughed again. He was, indeed, enjoying this. Ed stared at him again.

"It certainly is, but then again, it's not uncommon nowadays." She replied.

Ed hung his head slightly. _This is going to be a long trip._ He thought to himself. _Not only do they think I'm a girl, but they think my name is weird! For a girl at least… _He sighed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Mustang." He said politely.

"Likewise, Ed. It's very nice to finally meet the person who got Roy to settle down," Tom said. He chuckled slightly.

With that, everyone entered the mansion. Ed saw many pictures littering the hallways. Most were of Roy and Izumi when they were children. In some, he could see Roy pouting because he had lost in a fight with Izumi. Ed stored this information away for later embarrassment. Moments later, he was escorted to a room upstairs. This was going to be his room for the next two days.

It was big, to say the least. It had bay windows that overlooked a beautiful garden full of rare flowers. The bed had a canopy over it, curtains surrounding it for privacy. The room itself was a very pale purple, it looked almost blue. The carpet was very soft and was the most beautiful shade of lilac he had ever seen before. The closet was huge. It was about the same size as Winry's house in Rizembul.

Ed must have been staring, because Roy's mother asked if the room was too small for him. At this, Ed promptly shook his head, saying that, if anything, it was too big and he didn't know what he would do with all the space. At this, Genie smiled and led them to the living room, where they were to have tea and talk about how Roy and Ed had met.

_This is going to be very interesting_, Ed thought. _I wonder what they would do if they found out that I'm a guy?_

* * *

_I'm sorry for the shortness. I had major writer's block and it just wouldn't come out the way I wanted. Oh well. I hoped you all liked it. _

Ed: Why the hell do they think I'm a _girl_?

Me: Because Roy forgot to tell them you were a guy...

Ed: Roy!

Roy: Yes Edward?

Ed: Why didn't you say that I was a guy!

Roy: Oh, did I? I'm sorry, it seemed to have slipped my mind.

Ed: That's not the only thing that will slip your mind!

Me: Calm down Ed! -waves a thretening looking wrench-

Ed: Yes ma'am...

Me: Good.

Please read and review! If you don't review, I won't continue. This story is getting too frustrating. If nobody really likes it then I shall discontinue it!

Ed & Roy: No! You can't do that!

Me: Watch me!


	14. The Warmth of a Family

Hey there readers! I am back with the new chapter of Vanilla Mangoes! I had this written but my computer deleted it. I had to, the, rewrite it. Ugh. It was a pain and I considered not even making the effort. But then I read all of the reviews that you guys sent and was happy! Thank you for wanting me to continue the story! I'm glad you guys like it! Well, on with the story! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I sold it in a garage sale for a dollar. I should have asked for more than that, huh?_ T.T

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: The Warmth of a Family**

As Ed prepared for bed, he thought back on the evenings events. It had been quite stressful and entertaining at the same time.

_Flashback_

"_So, how did you two meet?" Genie asked with sincerity._

"_Um, well… We met back in Ed's hometown. I met Al, Ed's brother, and the people taking care of the two." Roy said nervously._

_Ed decided to have some fun with this. _

"_Actually, Roy was the one who got me interested in the military. I am grateful to him." He said, with a smile across his face. _

"_How did you lose your arm?" Tetsu asked curiously._

_At this, Ed looked down at his cup of tea. His face wore a saddened expression. Roy noticed and quickly answered before they would probe any further into his lover's past._

"_It was an accident. Ed had been reckless. We don't tend to talk about it though. It brings up bad memories." Roy said. He looked back to Ed, noticing a gentle smile coming back. _Good,_ he thought._ He doesn't need to be reminded of a past that can't be changed.

"_How long have you had it? Your arm I mean," Tetsu asked again._

"_I've had this since I was ten. I'm used to it now, so it doesn't bother me much anymore." Ed replied. _

"_Well, I'm sure you had your reasons for the automail. Now, you mentioned being interested in the military?" Tom asked._

"_Yes, I did. Actually, I was Roy's subordinate for a time. But that was before we fell in love. Back then we used to fight so much that everyone in the office made bets as to who would win each time. I usually would have won, but I decided to let him get a few every now and then." Ed told Tom, smirking._

"_You were his subordinate? Well, now I know why you get along so well. I hope that this romance didn't start while you were still under his command?" Tom continued._

_Roy proceeded to choke on his tea. He hadn't expected his father to be so interested in this. But, then again, the man used to be military. _

"_No, it happened after I came back fro-" Roy placed a hand over Ed's mouth._

"_From the transfer to South Headquarters. Ed spent a few years there after being promoted to Colonel." Roy said with pride. He felt something wet on his palm. He had forgotten his hand on Ed's mouth and Ed was now licking it to get taken away. Roy squirmed a bit and removed the hand, wiping it on his pants to rid it of the moist feeling. Roy stared at Ed, giving him the 'what did you do that for?' gaze. Ed returned with his, 'you deserved it for interrupting me' look followed with a smirk of triumph._

_Tom, Genie, and Tetsu looked at each other and figured that this must have been normal behavior for the two._

"_So, how exactly involved are you two?" Tetsu asked. _

_At this, both Roy and Ed choked on their tea. They had not anticipated this question. They looked nervously at each other. Though they didn't figure discussing it, they wouldn't lie about the relationship. _

"_We, actually haven't done anything," Ed started._

"_We were waiting until after we get married." Roy finished._

_If Tom could voice his shock, he would have been stuttering. His son? Waiting? Was it even possible? Who ever this girl was, he was sure she would be the best thing for Roy. To make his son, of all people, wait for something or anything was, in itself, a miracle._

_Genie stood up and walked over to Ed. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away, she said congratulations and sat back down next to he husband._

"_Um, I was wondering," Ed said. "Could you tell me a little about Roy? He doesn't really talk about himself much and I was wondering what his childhood had been like."_

_Roy stared at Ed. He hadn't thought about this. Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea. He knew his parents wouldn't mind embarrassing him. In fact, they loved doing it._

"_Really?" Genie and Tom asked. Smiles grew on their faces._

_Soon, Ed had plenty of stories of Roy when he was little. Some were funny and some were sad. Most were about Roy's stupidity. Ed loved those the best. _

_End Flashback_

The stories carried on through dinner, with Roy getting redder by the minute. Once it came time for bed, both Roy and Ed turned in for the night. Ed went to his room and changed into his night clothes. He liked Roy's family. They were warm and inviting, like his own mother had once been. With that, he drifted off to sleep. Hoping that the next day would be as much fun.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys continue to review! I thought this was funny. I guess Ed did too, because he's off in the corner laughing. I'll post some of Roy's childhood in a separate fic. That will come later on though.

Roy, what did you think?

Roy: Why are parents so cruel?

Me: They just are, Roy. They just are.

Roy: I just wish that they hadn't told Ed that one story.

Me: I know. But, at least it's done and over with now.

Roy: I guess so. -turns to face readers- Review or I'll call Izumi and we shall attack you all!

Me: Calm down, Roy. Put away the gloves. You aren't calling Izumi and you aren't attacking anybody.

Roy: Why not?

Me: Because, if you do, I won't write that scene for you.

Roy: What! You won't? That's not fair!

Me: Tough. The world isn't fair. Deal with it!

Roy: Fine. -puts away gloves- There, happy?

Me: Ecstatic.

Please review!


	15. What's in a Dream?

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I swear! I finally got off my butt and wrote the rest of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Again, I think it sucks, but I've come to find out that you guys seem to like it anyways. 

I have also been told that Roy seems to be getting too OOC for some of you. Well, I say too bad! I happen to like this Roy. He's very sweet to Edo.

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Edo. If just for a day... - _

**

* * *

**

**What's in a Dream?**

Ed woke up in a cold sweat again. He looked frantically at his unfamiliar settings, trying to find his only source of comfort. Upon not finding Roy, however, he started to cry softly. Slowly rising from his bed, Ed grabbed a robe and set out to find Roy's room.

While looking for his fiancée, the small blonde ventured into the bathroom, to splash his face with some water. Ed sighed as he dried his face off. The young alchemist hated this nightmare. He wondered, idly, when it would end.

After a few moments, Ed exited the bathroom and continued searching for Roy. The hallways were eerily dark. The only illumination came from a window that was letting in the moonlight due to a lack of curtains. What felt like hours to the blonde, were only minutes passing by slowly as he found the room he wanted. Ed opened the door at a snail's pace and crept silently inside.

"Roy? Roy, are you awake?" he whispered to the form lying on the bed before him.

Ed observed no movement and slinked closer; hoping Roy would wake up on his own and comfort his scared lover.

"Roy?" Ed tried again. "Roy?"

Ed reached out his human hand and gently nudged the sleeping man. He heard a soft grunt and saw something move under the covers. Roy turned to face Edward, though he was still half asleep with his eyes closed.

"Roy?"

Upon hearing his name being frantically whispered, the sleeping man leisurely opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times to clear his head from his dream. Edward was kneeling by his bed with tears streaming down his face. What? Edward? Crying? Everything seemed to register at once in Roy's head, making him sit up and look at the sobbing blonde man in front of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around the man and drew him closer. Ed continued to sob, tears streamed down his face.

"Shhh. Don't cry, Ed. It was just a dream. It wasn't real." Roy coaxed, hoping to calm down the blonde. A few minutes passed by and the sobs quieted. Roy then noticed that Ed had fallen back to sleep in his arms. Roy sighed. His parents would kill him in the morning if they found Ed in Roy's bed. But, he mused, it would be well worth it to comfort the man now. Besides, what kind of lover would he be if he didn't attempt to bring Ed solace? Not a good one, he surmised. No, he'd take his chances in the morning. Ed needed him right now. That was all there was too it.

Roy stood and picked Ed up off the floor. Gently, so as not to wake the man from his slumber, he placed Ed on the bed and pulled the covers around him. Then, he lowered himself into the bed, next to Ed and snuggled closely. Moments later, they were both asleep, dreaming of pleasant things and each other.

-T-

Ed felt something poking him. He turned around and ignored the offending feeling, trying to go back to sleep. The poking continued, however, and he mumbled something to Roy, threatening that if he didn't stop, there would be consequences. Severe consequences. The poking stopped and Ed smiled lazily, getting comfortable once again. Moments later, the poking resumed. Ed sat up and turned around to grab the offending hand that _insisted_ on disturbing him from his peaceful slumber.

Eyes went wide when he met the face of Roy's little brother, Tetsu. The boy still had his finger pointed at Ed, as if he were going to try and poke him again.

"G-good m-morning, E-ed." Tetsu squeaked. "Um…, why are you in brother's room?"

Ed looked around. He found that he was, indeed, not in his own room, but in Roy's bedroom instead. He remembered his nightmares the night before and turned to face the young boy.

"I had a nightmare," he stated simply, as if it were an acceptable excuse.

"But why are you in his room?" Tetsu asked again.

"I was scared, so when I woke up, I came here. When I had calmed down, Roy let me stay here. I guess I just fell asleep." He added his trademark smile and ruffled Tetsu's hair.

Tetsu smiled and stood up. "Breakfast is waiting downstairs for you. Come down when you're ready, okay?" he said as he walked to the door.

Roy walked out of his bathroom at this point, drying his hair with a towel. He looked over to see that Ed was finally awake. He made his way to the bed slowly and sat down, looking into Ed's eyes earnestly.

"This is happening too frequently, Ed. We have to figure out what's causing these nightmares."

"I know that. I know," he responded, "I know I have to. But, what can I do? They come too frequently now. I just can't stop them anymore. We're just lucky I didn't scream this time. I don't know what I would have done if your parents had tried to wake me up."

Roy pulled Ed into another hug. Ed leaned his head into Roy's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his back.

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry," Roy said in a loving tone, "I'll always be here for you. You know that. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you." Roy kissed the top of Ed's head, laying his cheek on the golden hair and sighing.

"Well, I should go back to my room and get dressed. I'll met you downstairs, okay?"

"Sure, Ed." Roy replied. "Are you sure you're okay though? Last night, you were trembling. If something is bothering you, please tell me. I only want to help you."

"I will, Roy. But there's nothing to tell. It was the same dream as before. Nothing new. I'll see you in a minute."

Ed slid himself from the bed and stood. He walked to the door and left the room, heading for his own.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I have so many ideas but I can't seem to find paper when I get them. damns short-term memory

Ed: Well, at least I'm not a sissy in this chapter.

Roy: What do you mean, Ed? You were crying.

Ed: Shut up!

Me: Stop fighting boys.

Ed & Roy: Yes ma'am.

Me: Good. Roy, why don't you go and take Ed to eat? He's looking kindalike Gluttony...

Ed: I do not! -whipes away drool-

Roy: -rolls eyes- No problem. -picks Ed up and walks away.

Me: Later! Please review. I like to recieve feedback. I can't write more, if I don't know if you guys like what I've done so far...

-puppy eyes- Pwease?


	16. Secrets Revealed

_Hey everyone! I thought I would ge this out of my head now while I could still think clearly. I had some trouble writing it, but I think it turned out okay. It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Roy's family finds out that Ed is a guy! I hope you guys like the chapter though._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Ed and Roy, then they would always be together. Sadly, I don't._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Secrets Revealed**_

Ed entered his room and sat on the edge of his bed. Tears began to form in his eyes once more and he wished Roy was here to comfort him. He knew, though, that Roy was waiting for him downstairs with his family. He didn't want to worry anyone, so he showered quickly and got dressed. He re-braided his hair and started to make his way down the stairs. He heard voices talking and stopped his decent so as to hear the conversation.

-T-

"Why was she in your bed, Roy?" Tom asked. "I thought you said you weren't doing anything with her!"

"I'm not doing anything with Ed, father!" Roy shouted back. "He was dreaming and woke up. When he didn't see me and came to find me. I seem to be the only person who can give him comfort. I didn't want Ed to go so I let him stay in my room."

"What do you mean, 'he'?" Tom questioned, "I thought Ed was a girl? What is the meaning of this, Roy?"

"It's how it sounds! Ed is a guy! A guy, alright!"

Tetsu watched with intense eyes as his father and older brother exchanged a few words, mostly colorful and profane.

"No son of mine is going to marry a man! It's bad enough your sister didn't join the military when she had so much potential, but now I find out my first born son is **_GAY_**!"

"I sorry to disappoint you, _dad_, but this has nothing to do with you! It was my decision to make! I just so happen to not care that Ed is a guy. I love him for who he is, not what he is! I don't care if you accept me or not, but you will not take this out on him!"

"Don't turn this around on me, Roy! You forget that I will NOT allow this marriage to take place! I'm still your father, Dammit!"

"And you seem to forget, dad, that I happen to be the Fuhrer! You can't stop me from marrying the person I love!"

Ed decided to come into the conversation now.

"Excuse me."

Roy looked away from his father and turned to face his blonde love. Tetsu stood and walked over to Ed and took his hand. Ed looked to be shaking and Tetsu didn't want anyone else to see. He liked Ed. Whether Ed was a boy or girl, he didn't care. Ed made his brother happy. In the end, wasn't that all that really mattered? Ed gave Tetsu a soft smile before returning to address the two arguing men.

"I think that you are both being pig-headed right now. Mr. Mustang, I don't believe that you could actually hate your son. Not even enough to cancel his wedding. I don't believe your wife would allow it," he added with a small smirk. It quickly disappeared when he addressed Roy. "Roy, you should have told them from the beginning that I was a guy. You shouldn't have kept it a secret from them. I know that if my mother was still alive, she would want to know. Parents and their children should learn to understand each other before passing judgment about their lives."

Tetsu felt Ed's hand start to tremble and moved Ed so he could sit down. Roy finally noticed the shaky breathing and moved to kneel beside the younger man. Taking Ed's hand in his own, he began to gently stroke it, trying to calm Ed down. Tom noticed the gesture and felt angry with himself that he hadn't noticed the symptoms sooner. He asked the question that no one should have known, save Roy and Ed himself.

"Have you bee having nightmares, Ed?"

Ed looked up with shock apparent in his amber eyes. He nodded, wondering how this man would know.

"How did you know, dad?" Roy asked, as if reading Ed's mind.

Tom shook his head. "I noticed that yesterday, Ed seemed too happy to meet us. Not that we weren't expecting something like that, mind you. But, in Ed's case, it seemed too forced, like he had a lot on his mind."

"He had a nightmare on the train ride here. But that doesn't tell me how you know he was having them."

"The way he is carrying himself right now was the proof. Look at him, he's shaking from head to toe. He's terrified for some unknown reason. I remember the symptoms well. I've seen it before. But I remember it in the eyes and motions of men who have faced death and war. Of men who had seen battle and had been lucky to survive." Tom answered.

Ed nodded to the man. "I have seen those things, but that is not what they are about. In fact, I had suppressed those memories a long time ago."

"Then why would you have that look in your eyes? There should be reason if you refuse to remember those things. Why do you have that look if it's not what's bothering you inside?"

Roy sat down next to Ed then, happy his father had taken up a conversation instead of yelling at Ed. His mother walked in with breakfast, thinking it wise to eat in the living room, seeing as everyone was there anyway.

Roy debated whether to tell them of the 'dream' Ed was having. He decided to leave it up to Ed. If Ed wanted it, Roy would let his family know. Know about everything.

Ed looked at Roy. He gave his silent permission and asked to be taken upstairs. Tetsu led him up and Genie followed with Ed's food, not wanting him to starve.

Roy turned to look at his father. After drawing a long breath, he began.

"Ed entered the military when he was twelve. He became a state alchemist for his brother. They had been reckless with an experiment and Alphonse had lost his body while Ed lost his arm and leg."

"But you said you met his brother, Alphonse was it?"

"Yes, I did. Ed had transmuted his soul to a suit of armor where he was housed for the worst part of four years. Ed had joined the military after I visited them in the countryside. I was actually looking for their father, among other things. I happened upon them and commented that he would make a great state alchemist, though he had only one arm and leg.

A year later, I received a phone call from the boys, saying that they were heading for Central. Ed came and passed the test with flying colors, earning himself the name, Full Metal."

Tom drew a breath, "That's the Full Metal Alchemist?"

Roy nodded and continued, "After a few months, he started to search for the philosopher's stone in order to regain all he had lost. Along the way, he met several beings known only as Homunculi. He fought these creatures many times. On the day the old Fuhrer disappeared, Ed had left to face the person who was controlling the homunculi, so as to stop people from searching for the stone. I don't know what really happened after that, but Ed never came back. Instead, his brother came home, his body returned to normal. About 5 months ago, Ed returned after 6 years. Ever since then, he's been having nightmares. He told me what it was about a couple of weeks ago. I practically had to drag the information out of him though.

From what I can surmise, one of the homunculi followed him to wherever he went and tormented him. Envy, I believe the name was. That one could shape shift into different people and had the ability to delude people with it's acting skills."

"What does this have to do with Ed though?"

"Envy was Ed's half brother. They had the same father, but different mothers. Ed and Al's mom died when they were nine and ten years old.

Envy was jealous that Ed knew their father and constantly went after the two. When Ed disappeared, so did Envy. When Ed came back, I found him wandering around town, acting like he was afraid of something, or some one. When I first approached him, he ran away, screaming. I caught up with him and started to lash out, saying that I was dead, that I couldn't be here. I had to assure him that I was real, so I kissed him. At the time it was all I could think of, but now I'm glad.

Anyway, a few weeks ago, Ed told me his dream."

Roy proceeded to tell his father of Ed's dream, or at least what Ed had told him. He was still certain that Ed was hiding something from him, but he put it to the back of his mind for a later conversation with the blonde. Moments later, Genie came downstairs, looking for Roy.

"He wants to see you." Was all that she said. Roy looked at his father once more and headed up the stairs. Tome just stared at his hands, taking all of the knowledge that was given to him in. He now understood why his son felt this way about the man that lay in a bed upstairs. The things Ed must have seen. The horrors he must have faced. The battles he must have fought.

He realized the Ed was right. He wouldn't be able to stop his son. Not when these were the circumstances for the relationship. He understood nightmares, for he had them himself from time to time. He knew what it was to not have anyone to care for you. He knew what it felt like to find that one person who could make everything go away. That's why he had married Genie. She had been his one comforter, his companion. He knew too well what he could have been if he never found her.

Tom sighed. "Genie, I do believe our son is getting married soon. What are we going to do now?"

"We still have one more, you know. Ask that when he is taken care of. I'll answer you truthfully then." She said with he sweet and knowing smile.

* * *

Yay! I wrote a long chapter! -pats self on back-

Ed: Yeah, it didn't suck this time.

Me: Don't be mean, Ed.

Roy: I kinda like it. I finally came out and told them the truth.

Ed: Yeah, under duress. You only slipped up because he was questioning the purity of our relationship.

Roy: So?

Ed: Whimp. Why do I love you again?

Roy: -whispers in Ed's ear-

Ed: Oh, that's why. -blushes lightly-

Me: Are you two done?

Roy & Ed: Yeah.

Me: Good. -turns to readers-Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.

Roy: If you do, she'll write that scene for me.

Ed: What scene?

Roy: Scene? What scene? I have no idea what you're talking about.

Ed: Rooooyyyy!

Roy: -runs away with Ed close behind-

Me: Oh well, I guess they had to talk or something. Anyways, please review! nn


	17. Cherished Family Moments

Hey all! I know this isn't as long as I'd like it to be and no where near as long as the other chapters I've updated, but it's here none the less! My newest chapter of Vanilla Mangoes! I hope you all enjoy it. I had lots of fun writing it and coming up with some new ideas!

_Disclaimer: _If I owned them, why would they have hidden their feelings for each other for so long?

* * *

**Chapter 17: Cherished Family Moments**

Roy climbed up the stairs, turning down the hallway towards the room Ed was staying in. He noticed the door was open, as he let himself in, seeing Ed and Tetsu sitting cross-legged on the bed, talking as they ate their breakfast. He smiled, loving that the two were getting along so well.

"Ahem…" He cleared his throat, letting them know he was there as he glided across the carpet towards them.

Ed smiled, "Hey Roy. Everything okay now? Is it safe to go back downstairs?" He winked at Tetsu, knowing the answer already.

The boy laughed, enjoying Ed's company. "I like Ed, Nii-san. He's really nice. He even said I could come and visit you guys whenever I want!" Tetsu smiled softly, looking a little like Roy from his earlier years. "I can't wait to meet his brother too! He sounds like a really cool person."

Ed chuckled, adding, "Not as cool as me though, right?"

Tetsu nodded, giggling.

"I'm sure Alphonse would love that, Tetsu. You guys would get along really well." Roy stated, sitting himself down next to his love.

He glanced over the food, noticing that Ed's milk lay untouched. Roy smirked, deciding to keep his comments to himself for the moment. He raised an eyebrow to Ed, hoping to get a few moments alone with him before they had to go back downstairs.

Tetsu, being the smart boy that he was, noticed when his brother wanted to be alone. He stood up, grabbing his dish, saying, "I'm going to go finish with Mom and Dad. Call me if you need anything, okay Ed?" Ed nodded in response, watching him leave the room and shutting the door behind him, somewhat glad to have some alone time with Roy himself.

"So, how are you feeling? Any better?"

The question made Ed's eyes fall onto Roy, taking him in as much as he could.

"I'm fine. I guess I got up too quick or something." He shrugged, making it seem like it was no big deal. "You know how I am before breakfast."

Roy nodded, knowing too well the times Ed had overslept and had no energy to even get out of bed. But this was more than that and he knew Ed wouldn't give it up without a fight, if only an internal one.

"You should have just stayed up here if you weren't feeling well. I would have brought up your food."

Ed laughed at this, "If I hadn't come down, you and your father would be at each other's throats. I didn't want to cause anymore problems, so I decided to let myself be heard." He smiled gently at Roy, letting him know that everything was alright. "Besides, I couldn't leave you alone to defend yourself…"

Roy smirked, loving the small games they played with each other from time to time. It was refreshing to know that Ed stayed the same, no matter how long he'd been gone.

With a peaceful sigh, Roy placed a kiss on Ed's forehead, being careful so as not to spill the food all over the sheets.

"You know I love you with all my heart, right?"

Ed nodded, nuzzling his face into Roy's neck as he wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I love you too, Roy."

-T-

Downstairs, Genie had suggested that everyone go out for a walk together. She wanted to get to know Edward better, happy that she'd gained a new son. She'd over heard Roy telling her husband about Ed's past, realizing he had no mother to call his own anymore. It saddened her, to think that there were people like that in the world.

She sent Tetsu up to gather Ed's dishes, telling him to let them know of their plans for the afternoon.

Once they were all together, they strolled out into the countryside, feeling the gentle breeze at their backs as they walked.

Genie was glad to see her son so happy again. And thankful that Ed was beside him, supporting him where she could not.

-T-

Looking back, they waved goodbye as they boarded the train after agreeing to stop by every now and again. Roy smiled, enjoying the fact that everything was finally going his way. He had the man he loved sitting next to him. His family had accepted them for what they were, and Ed seemed to be genuinely happy about all of it.

He'd never know his family to become attached to someone so easily, but he knew they'd never met someone like Fullmetal before. His optimism was almost contagious to everyone he was around and for once Roy was glad Ed didn't blow up at some of the short comments his family made after finding out everything. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ed stated, pouting. He'd noticed Roy had been quiet for a while after getting onto the train, wondering what was up.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad this weekend went well. Who knows what could have happened if something had gone wrong…"

* * *

So how did you like it? Was it good? Worth the wait? PLEASE tell me!!! I'm dying for some reviews, as everyone seems to forget how wonderfully cooperative I get after reading some....


End file.
